pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phyborg and Feronster: Part I
Seeking revenge for being humiliated, Thaddeus and Thor ask the S.A.F. to experiment on Phineas and Ferb! Part One Prologue It was a humid night, but then of course all summer nights, unless I'm mistaken, which I probably am, are humid. But I'm not here to talk about a humid night, I'm here to tell a story. Duh. Now then........ It was late, at 12:00 AM. Normally, most children and sensible adults are asleep at this time, but two children were not sleeping in their beds, quite the opposite really. These two children were named Thaddeus and Thor. Their names may sound familiar to you. This was because their names were similar to two other individuals by the name of Phineas and Ferb. Both pairs were stepbrothers, but there, any similarities, except for physical appearences and mental capabilities maybe, ended. Thaddeus and Thor were show-offs and were extremely arrogant. The one thing they had going for them was their above-average intelligence and above-average skills with construction and technology. Phineas and Ferb on the other hand, were most certainly not show-offs, well, maybe they were, but to a much lesser extent than Thaddeus and Thor. However, they were 100% not arrogant. Also, whilst Thaddeus and Thor possessed above-average intelligence and above-average skills with construction and technology, Phineas and Ferb possessed "Excellently Far-above above-average" in those areas. One day last summer, Thaddeus and Thor, on the urging of their sister and Candace, who was the sister of Phineas and Ferb, challenged the latter to see who could build a better fort. Thaddeus and Thor's fort was a giant wooden castle with a slide and a licorice dispenser. However, Phineas and Ferb's fort only looked like a small wooden hut with a tire swing. At least, not until it's true form was revealed, as due to zoning laws, the boys had to put most of their fort underground. Their fort was a gigantic towering tower consisting of an enormous variety of luxuries and features. The very sight of this tower "broke" Thaddeus and Thor's brains as they were taken home. It would be several weeks before they recovered and resumed their normal activities. However, never would they forget the humiliation they suffered that day, but for many months, they could not get their revenge on Phineas and Ferb as while they lived in the same town, they did not go to the same school or local areas. However, all that would change. Just the afternoon that led to this night, Thaddeus and Thor had discovered a terrifying organization that would help them in obtaining revenge on Phineas and Ferb. This organization was named Secret Arthropod Facilties, or S.A.F. for short. They had the technology and power to help Thaddeus and Thor get revenge on Phineas and Ferb, and right now, on this night in a dark alley near their house, they were discussing their plans with Emperor Scorpion, one of the executives of the S.A.F... "So, we want your organization to help us get revenge on Phineas and Ferb, and we hope that you have a variety of tactics that'll allow us to succeed in this goal." Thaddeus told the mutated scorpion. Emperor Scorpion looked at Thaddeus before replying. "Sure, we've got a whole lot of options that you can get revenge on. We've got weapons that can vaporize those two, the book of ultimate pranks, bounty hunters, and 1,000 ways to Sabotage your enemies." Thaddeus considered the options. "How about humiliation of the darkest kind?" Thaddeus suggested. Emperor Scorpion looked at the boy. "Continue." he said. "I want your organization to experiment on those two, give us what tactics they use to be so popular, and as a bonus, turn them into something that'll make the whole town hate them afterwards, I'm sure you and your organization have experiments you've always wanted to try hmm?" Thaddeus said. Emperor Scorpion looked at Thaddeus. "We've already done a similar operation before kiddo, and that was a near disaster on our part. A success, but a near disaster nonetheless. I'd recommend an operation that isn't gonna blow up the earth, cause in case you haven't noticed, I like living on earth." Thaddeus looked back at Emperor Scorpion. "Why not just use mind control, did you try that last time?" he asked. Emperor Scorpion's eyes widened as he slapped his face with his gigantic mutated claws. "No." he muttered. "Then that settles it, you experiment on those two and turn them into monsters that'll destroy their reputations and give us the secrets locked within their minds. We'll pay you twenty-thousand dollars should you accept and an addition thirty-thousand dollars should you succeed." Thaddeus said. "How did you come across such money?" Emperor Scorpion asked, eyes narrowing. "Our dad has connections with several rich bussiness man and he gives us a huge allowance, which we use to build our constructs." Thaddeus answered. Emperor Scorpion shrugged. "Well hopefully you learn how to manage your budget, Phineas and Ferb's inventions never cost a dime. Just wanted to point that out." Thaddeus' eyes widened and he slapped himself. "Let's go Thor." he said to his large silent brother as they snuck home. Emperor Scorpion then phoned his employees. "Let Operation: Dual Vengance begin." he said into his specially-designed cell phone for his giant claws. Chapter 1 - Why Trying to Bust Your Brothers is a Bad Idea And now we move on to the daytime, where Phineas and Ferb were making their latest inventions. Normally I'd skip over this and move on to something else, but unfortunely, I can't in this case. Phineas and Ferb's latest inventions were superhero suits, which Buford, one of their friends, decided to insult, until Ferb had put on one of the suits, colored green and blasted Buford with a laser fired out of his fist, frying the bully/friend. It wasn't long until all six kids, the other three being Isabella, Baljeet, and Irving, had donned supersuits and were flying all over the backyard with their new superpowers. Of course, there was one individual who hated all of this; Phineas and Ferb's sister Candace. She was not evil, but she, for whatever reason whatsoever, had an obesssion to bust her brothers whenever they created any ONE of their inventions. Yes she cared about them, yes that occasionally caused her obession to wane, but that obession was incredibly powerful and was difficult to control. At this moment, Candace was glaring at her brothers from her bedroom window, while her best friend, Stacy was watching all of this unfold. "Just look at them Stacy, flying around just WANTING to be busted." Candace angrily said to her friend. "Candace, don't you think you might wanna, y'know, try not to act all crazy about busting your brothers, I honestly don't see the appeal." Stacy said. "There's plenty of appeal in it! And I'm going to bust my brothers no matter what! Even if my phone needs to be recharged right now!" Candace yelled. "But uh, your phone is being recharged Candace." Stacy said. Candace facepalmed. "Besides, it's not like the tools to bust your brothers are gonna just be on your doorstep." Stacy said just as the doorbell rang. Candace raised an eye at Stacy as both headed downstairs to answer the door. Candace opened it and saw a package on the doorstep. Picking it up, she saw it was adressed to her. Candace ripped open the package and found that it held a baseball cap, a note, and a smaller steel package with a lock that had a lenses on it. Here is what the note said: Hello Candace Flynn, before you ask, no, we are not your boyfriend. However, we do intend to ask you a favor, and at the same time, allow you to achieve your lifelong dream of "busting" your brothers. You will see a steel box in the package. It contains undisputible evidence about the exploits of you brothers. However, it is locked and will remain locked until you accomplish one simple task. When it is complete, you will be in possession of the evidence. It is simple, merely have your brother put the baseball cap on and that's all that must be done. Candace read the note and gained a huge smile on her face. Stacy's eyes widened when she saw Candace grab the baseball cap and run out to the backyard. "Hey Phineas, could you come down for a sec?" Candace called to her brother, flying in his red supersuit. "Sure!" Phineas said, landing down to the ground. "What is it?" he asked. "Just wanted to give you this." Candace said, placing the baseball cap on Phineas' head. The instant the baseball cap touched Phineas' head, it immediately transformed. The cap shed its fabric form and transformed into a larger, more technical helmet. Phineas' eyes then became blank and he immediately flew up into the sky. Two seconds later, the rest of the gang fell to the ground, their supersuits torn to shreds and unusuable. Phineas then flew off into the distance, leaving the kids shocked, but Candace was rushing into the house, ready to obtain the evidence to bust her brothers. "Yee hee hehe." she giggled as she burst past a shocked Stacy and opened the box, only to find another note. Here is what it read. We were just kidding about giving you evidence. Thank you for allowing us to accomplish our mission. To compensate however, we put thirty bucks in the box. Candace read the note and pulled out the thirty dollars, which were not counterfeit. Stacy tried her hardest to restrain herself from laughing out loud, then realized something. "Uh-oh" she said, realizing what horrible thing had happened. Chapter 2 - Pursing the Enemy Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, pet of Phineas and Ferb and one of the top field agents in the O.W.C.A., an organization devoted to stopping evil, witnessed the entire event unfold. Now Perry may have been an undercover agent yes, but he loved his owners and hated to see them get injured. It didn't take Perry two seconds to figure who was behind this. The S.A.F. were back. Quickly, Perry rushed into his lair via a trapdoor and dropped into his chair, facing his boss, Major Monogram, who was on a screen. Before the major could brief Perry however, the platypus immediately ran out of his chair and ran into the room where Major Monogram gave the live briefing. "Agent P, what are you doing?" Monogram asked in shock. Perry did not answer and ran towards Carl, who was an unpaid intern that worked for the O.W.C.A... Perry shoved Carl out of the way and immediately typed some keys and a survelliance video of what had happened just a few moments ago occured. In stunned silence, Major Monogram and Carl saw Candace put the brainwashing helmet disguised as a baseball hat on Phineas' head and the note that told Candace what to do, as well as the thirty bucks. "Great googly moogly! Agent P, forget Doofenshmirtz, get that helmet off Phineas before likely the S.A.F. get their hands on him!" Major Monogram cried out. Perry saluted, got out his jetpack and flew out of a nearby window that had been conviently been placed in the room. It didn't take long for Perry to find his owner. Phineas' supersuit was colored red and we all know that red is a color that stands out. Perry was trying his hardest, but he was unable to catch up to Phineas, who had managed to obtain a headstart. Perry had no choice but to follow Phineas to his destination. *** Emperor Scorpion was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Phineas to show up on the large, black colored ship owned of course, by the S.A.F... There was a large open main deck and a superstructure, basically, it was a flatter, flying version of an oil tanker. "How long until the boy gets here?" The mutated bipedeal scorpion asked. "He'll be here boss, don't worry." Ellen the Tarantula answered. "But I have to ask, where did those two boys who gave us our mission got this idea anyway?" Emperor Scorpion shrugged, and at that moment in a city in Las Vegas, a fat man wearing glasses looked up for a moment, shrugged, and went back to his chess practice. "Ah, there's our little test subject." Ellen said. Phineas landed on the deck. "Ant teams, take the boy to the lab and prepare him for his transformations." "When's the platypus coming?" Emperor Scorpion asked. "Who knows?" Ellen asked. At that moment, Perry rushed towards the ship, and two seconds later, Emperor Scorpion picked up a Neuron-Paralizer Rope and threw it on the platypus, Perry fell to the ground as the rope wrapped around him. "Finally." the scorpion muttered. Chapter 3 - Planning and Action It was useless to struggle, Perry was unable to move. The glowing red rope had paralyzed most of Perry's body. He couldn't move his limbs, but he could turn his head and blink. He was also capable of chattering. Perry looked at Emperor Scorpion in fury as the mutated scorpion picked up the platypus and carried him over his shoulder. Perry chattered in anger. "Yeah, that won't help you at all Perry. But don't you worry, you'll have a front row seat as your owner becomes our latest superweapon! Don't ask how our clients got that idea." Emperor Scorpion said. The fat man in Las Vegas once again looked up and once again looked back at his chess practice. Emperor Scorpion then looked through a glass screen and lowered the restraining Perry so he could see through the glass. Perry's eyes widened in horror. S.A.F. agents had placed Phineas onto an operating table and were holding several sinister-looking tools along with several mechanical parts. Ellen crawled onto the boy's face. "Okay, put that there, we'll use that and someone go fetch some water in case we get thirsty." Ellen said, giving out orders. "Now you're going to watch every single moment of this. Oh, and by the way, I wonder if this is what your second-dimension counterpart felt?" Emperor Scorpion said. Perry looked apprehensively as the S.A.F. began to operate on Phineas. TBC Part Two Story will be rewritten Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:S.A.F story Category:Articles needing improvement